


A Time for Every Purpose Under Heaven

by wisepuma23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: John Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Mary Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, also the language, but only in like memories, its potty mouth language, mentions of past Castiel/Baltazar, not really - Freeform, plus there are mentions of prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/pseuds/wisepuma23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stole a car with someone sleeping in the back seat [Turns out that the car had already been stolen so basically you just stole a stolen car] AU</p><p>Dean Winchester is a runaway, for what reason, Dean doesn't tell. However, Castiel isn't a runaway, he's just a person with incredibly bad luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress!!! Will possibly update on Thursday or Friday. Also un-beta'ed, so forgive any mistakes ;P

Dean fidgeted with the black strap of his backpack, it was late and he needed a car. It was in the middle of the night, and he could see that the truckers were eyeing him like a piece of candy. It was way past due to get out of this dump. Or get bent over.

Considering how the last few days been so far, Dean was banking on the latter due to his horrible luck recently.

He needed to find a car, any car damn it. He wouldn’t even mind getting one of those hybrids, just so long it had gas and nothing that his lock pick kit couldn’t do. 

He took one last hardened look around and stepped off the curb, heading towards the parking lot. Stepping away from the neon brightness of the motel sign, Dean knew that he had to pay attention, there was a lot of sick fucks hiding in the darkness.

The barely legal man had to hold in a whoop of joy as he saw a black Chevy Impala waiting patiently, pristine and shining under the sparkle of the night sky. 

Maybe his luck wasn’t so shitty after all.

Dean looked around again, noticing that two very burly men were approaching him on both sides, making it as if they were simply passing by. Yeah, it was time to get the fuck out of here before he’s gang banged.

The lock gave a satisfying click and Dean jumped into the driver’s seat, quickly locking it behind him. Just in time too, considering the two men earlier suddenly pummeling the windows in frustration.

“Get back here, you pretty bitch!” a man with dark yellow teeth spat out, hitting a fist on the window.

“Gonna have to catch me first, fugly.” Dean gave a cheeky grin as he finished hot-wiring the car.  
The wheels squealed as it went into reverse, just barely avoiding hitting the two bastards that deserved it wholeheartedly. Dean didn’t bother putting on the seat belt as he heard the shots of a gun. He cursed loudly as he ducked, changing the gears to Drive without looking, praying to whatever higher power out there that the car and him would make it out alive. It would be a shame considering the Impala was a classic.

Dean pushed the pedal to the floor and the men were left eating the dust. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when he made it onto the highway. No one followed him at least, he unconvincingly reassured himself as the stars twinkled coldly.


	2. The Passenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns about his unknown passenger in the backseat, and Castiel handles things better than expected, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GEE, I'M SORRY THIS HASN'T UPDATED :C 
> 
> But it was just simple writer's block and I'll try to do better.

Man, it’s hot here in the Bible Belt, Dean thought as he got rid of his flannel layers, leaving only a flimsy black tank top. 

Now that the sun was finally peeking over the horizon, Dean could see debris flung all over the car, food wrappers, empty drinks. Dean noted with unfiltered disgust that there was melted candy in the passenger seat, too.

“If there’s one good upside to stealing you, I’m gonna treat better than your douchey owner. The fucker probably doesn’t know his ass from his nose if he can’t show a shred of respect.” Dean spoke aloud with an edge of barely contained fury.

At that moment, his stomach growled loudly. Dean was growing to hate that sound, especially if it meant he was going to go hungry that particular day. He pulled the car onto the shoulder and pulled his duffle bag from the floor onto his lap. He searched it’s pockets for any spare change or even hell, a dollar. 

It was unfortunately empty.

Not even a penny.

Dean bit back a string of curses that would even make a sailor weep. He knew he was poor but he didn't realize he was fucking broke already, maybe he shouldn't have spent the last of his money on a Reeses.

Wasn’t even that good. It was melted too.

Eugh.  
Dean decided to find a rest stop now that the sun was up, there was still a load of creepy bastards but their courage waned during the daylight hours. He was gonna find himself a trashcan and get a good ol’ free car wash, not to mention there was the possibility of finding spare change in the seats.

After an hour of cleaning up trash, and a twenty dollar bill later, Dean was zooming along Route 44, heading through Oklahoma and eventually aiming somewhere in Louisiana. 

He bought himself a footlong from Subway, a lot on the meat and hold on the pickles, and neatly cut in half. He just finished eating the first section with one hand on the wheel, and the other scrambling blindly for the other on the seat next to him. Instead of the sandwich, he felt warm flesh--no wait--a hand.

Dean yelped as he brought his hand back to him as if it was burned, the car squealed in protest as he braked in the middle of the empty stretch of road. He turned around in his seat, staring straight into a pair of sleepy blue eyes. Without thinking, he pointed the knife he had in his pocket, towards the stranger.

“Who the fuck are you?” Dean growled.

“I could ask the same thing.” the stranger replied with a voice that seemed to be pure sex, but that image was ruined by his sandwich being eaten sloppily on the seats.

That sneaky bastard. 

“I won’t ask again.”

“Castiel.”

“Just Castiel?” Dean asked with a tinge of confusion. What kind of name was that? Apparently, randomly appearing hot dudes had weird names, who knew.

“I assumed that you stole this car while I was sleeping, correct?” Castiel inquired in between bites. Seeing as the dude wasn’t put off by his knife, and appeared to be nonthreatening, Dean put the weapon away.

“Yeah, sorry about that, I was in a bind.” Dean apologized sincerely, wishing that the car had a better history of owners.

“I can see that,” Cas raised his eyebrow at the bullet hole in the front window, “and just so you know, I stole this car too.”

“What?”

“You stole the car that I stole, and I ate your sandwich in revenge.” Castiel said in deadpan.

Dean laughed. 

Castiel seemed startled by his reaction, and Dean gestured to the front so Dean could at least stop craning his neck to see him. Castiel shucked off the large blanket that he was huddling under, and ungracefully fumbled to the front seat. Castiel was wearing a red hoodie with jeans, along with a trenchcoat on top.

“So what’s your name?”

“Dean.”

“Just Dean?” Castiel mocked, and Dean would have taken offense if he didn’t see the twinkle in the other man’s eyes.

“Yep, that’s me.” Dean smirked back as he started the engine again, driving yet again towards Louisiana.

A few hours passed with music blaring, courtesy of Dean, when Cas finally leaned forward to shut the radio off. Dean swallowed down a burst of panic, Cas probably wanted to talk, and the last time Dean did that, it didn’t end well. Him and his stupid mouth is what got him here without a family and a home and going a sorta road trip with a man he didn’t even know. 

“Where are we going?” Cas asked quietly.

Phew, at least that one was easy to answer.

“Louisana, I got a friend down there, he’ll give me a place to work and a place to live.” Dean said with a tinge of wonder, not quite believing that everything wasn’t as bad as he thought to be.

“Oh, okay.” Castiel looked away from him, and instead watched the passing scenery of fields.

“Dude, what is it? You seem pissy.” Dean said, with no amount of eloquence. Cas didn’t answer him, and the air seem to crackle with more tension with each minute that passed. Dean wracked his brain on why Cas was quiet, they may have met only two hours ago, but Dean felt like he knew him for years. 

“What are you gonna do with the car, then?” Castiel asked in a whisper, barely heard over the growl of the engine.

“Oh, uhm, I don’t know. Do you have somewhere you can go too? It’s your car too since you stole it first.” Dean answered, watching Cas fidget in the corner of his eyes.  
“I don’t have anywhere or anybody.” Castiel said bluntly, stating as a cold hard fact, making Dean whip around to look at the young man.

“Oh.” Dean said, he worried down his lip, “Well, I’m sure Benny will welcome another guy helping out his fat ass.” 

Castiel whirled around to stare at Dean, the startlingly action almost made Dean flinch but he held his cool since squeaking like a little girl wasn’t going to help matters. It was actually a little sad that the guy didn’t have anybody, but then again, neither did Dean. He knew that despite Benny’s tough exterior, he was just a fluffy teddy bear inside (or at least according to Garth’s vouch for him) and he would huff and puff about Cas but he’ll accept him. Right?

“We’ll get to Louisiana in the afternoon alright, and it’s probably too much to hope for but you got a resume on you? Or at least an ID?” Dean asked, finally moving to look properly into Castiel’s eyes.

“Yeah, I have my driver’s license but that’s it.” Castiel said, straightening in his seat, a sparkle in his eyes that wasn’t there before. 

“Great, I’m sure the old coot will hire you, and if he doesn’t then I’m raising hell.” Dean reassured with a cocky grin.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos!! (and a comment would be lovely)


	3. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel was about to open his mouth for a sassy response when the bell above the front door tinkled. The two of them automatically turned around on habit to see the new customer, it was a woman with pretty black hair and smooth olive skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating :c, but at least it's on a Friday right?

_One Month Later_

 

“The total amount is 30 dollars and 50 cents, thank you for coming to Benny’s Gumbo.” Castiel said in deadpan.

“Angel, you gotta smile and at least be a little more cheerful. We don’t need you to chase away the customers.” Benny drawled with a teasing tone. The cook winked at him from behind the small window behind Castiel, it was where the food was served up on platter for Cas to give to Dean, the local waiter. They took shifts together from Monday to Friday with weekends off, sometimes Benny and Dean switched since both were good cooks, and other days Dean and Cas switched from cashier to waiter. It all depended on the day, but Castiel preferred he sit behind the counter since it provided minimal interaction with customers.

“Let me guess, Benny is complaining about you being a grumpy old bastard.” Dean teased as he smoothly walked up to the counter, waving an order in hand. Castiel huffed and took the sticky note and clipped it up in front of the small window for Benny to see. It was another one of Benny’s ‘specials’ which was actually just adding one more ingredient to his recipe which was a nice dose of vodka.

Castiel was about to open his mouth for a sassy response when the bell above the front door tinkled. The two of them automatically turned around on habit to see the new customer, it was a woman with pretty black hair and smooth olive skin. It was clear that she didn’t see them as she took a table, her eyes looking around as if she was looking for someone, probably a date.

Weird, since it was the middle of the day on Tuesday and it was hardly rush hour. Castiel turned his gaze back on Dean, pale and subtly shaking like a leaf. Castiel frowned, that wasn’t like Dean.

“Hey Benny, can we switch?” Dean spoke quietly and without a word, stepped through the kitchen doors behind the counter. Castiel turned his head back to look at the woman who has incited such a strange reaction from Dean, but she’s gaping like at Dean’s retreating back. It’s clear that she knows him. Maybe she’s someone from Dean’s past? Cas glances at Benny, who’s grabbing a waiter’s apron and wordlessly goes up to the woman with the usual cheeriness to greet any other customer.

“Do you know a Dean Braeden?” the woman spoke up.

“No, we don’t.” Benny drawled coolly, Castiel tried to not to startle, Benny was outright lying to this woman. Now that Castiel really thought about it, he never knew Dean’s last name and the woman didn’t look related to him, and he never did looked too closely for a lighter band of skin on Dean. Who knows this woman represented to Dean, probably nothing good by the way Dean reacted.

“My name is Lisa Braeden, and I was hoping that’ll find him here, so can you please not lie to my face?” Lisa said a little louder, causing some heads to turn to watch the scene.

“I ain’t lying, miss, and what do you want to order today at Benny’s Gumbo?” Benny ignored her question and stared her down with a subtle glare to either order or get out.

“I want to see Dean!” Lisa screeched, her face contorted in anger, suddenly she has lost all attractiveness that Castiel thought she had.

“Now listen lady, I don’t--”

 _“WHERE IS HE, I KNOW HE’S HERE!”_ Lisa shouted as she shot up in her seat, her heels making her the same height as Benny. Castiel flinches at the loud sound of a chair being pushed back roughly on the floor. He subtly moves in front of the window, where Dean is currently cooking the remaining orders quietly as possible. He was contemplating whether or not he should move the small white curtains over the window so Lisa wouldn’t see him, however he jumped when he realized the woman was staring angrily at him from across the counter. He didn’t even notice her move.

“Where’s Dean?” Lisa said quietly, her anger clearly thrumming under the surface, obviously it seemed that they have not parted on good terms.

Castiel gulped, he was suddenly hit with the mental image that she might grab him ruthlessly by the hair and bang him repeatedly against the wooden counter.

“Not here.” Castiel simply answered, it wasn’t a complete lie since he wasn’t here in the sense that Lisa meant. Lisa’s eyes narrowed, as her nose flared like a bull gearing itself to charge.

At that very moment, two freckled hands carefully served up a completed order in the window, Castiel closed his eyes and knew it was all over. Probably Lisa would recognize any part of Dean on sight, Castiel thought bitterly. He dutifully called out the order, and made a surprised noise as he noticed a small slip of paper tucked on the side of the plate. He read it out aloud.

“Lisa, fuck off.” Castiel said candidly, and handed over the slip of paper to her.

“Well, why don’t you tell the bastard that he _ruined_ my life, huh? Why don’t you ask him that? Fine, Dean! I’ll fucking ‘fuck off’ you sonvabitch.” Lisa slammed the counter loudly, causing everybody in the restaurant to flinch in their seats.

“Thank you for coming to Benny’s Gumbo.” Cas recited without thinking, more of a knee jerk reaction than anything. Lisa turns around to leave but then she glances back around to say some final word.

“I’ll be sure to say hello to Sammy.” Lisa said cheerfully, but Castiel could see the cruel sparkle in her eyes before the bell above the door tinkled, marking her departure. An audible thump could be heard from behind the window, Castiel didn’t know who this ‘Sam’ person is but probably it was pressing salt into a wound. Castiel turned his attention to Benny, who was currently talking with another customer, but he turned around to meet Cas’ gaze and nodded gently. Castiel let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, and went into the kitchen, glad that Benny gave him permission.

Dean’s shoulders were pulled stiff with coiled up tension as he cut up carrots for one of Benny’s recipes that Cas was sure he knew from heart now. Castiel slowly walked up to Dean, who’s clearly in distress and he is at loss at on how to handle this.

“Dean, are you alright?” Castiel asked softly.

“No, I am not.” Dean curtly replied.

“Who was she?” Castiel asked, already regretting the words that came out of his mouth, he shouldn’t be curious about Dean’s past since he probably wanted to forget it.

“Bad memories, Cas, that’s all she is. Just bad memories.” Dean said bitterly, and Cas knew that was that, and so he didn’t press anymore. He went back to work, already thinking to microwave Dean’s favorite Hot Pocket flavor tonight when they went upstairs to the apartment above the small restaurant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and kudos <3

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was really short but I swear the next one is longer and has more plot!


End file.
